LA SORPRESA
by annamalfoy1996
Summary: TODO SALE MAL DIA DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DE GRANGER! Y ELLA DECIDE DESAPARECER


ESTE FIC ONE-SHOT ES PARA EL CONCURSO DE EL FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, GRANGER QUE ESTA ORGANIZANDO LA PAGINA DE DRAMIONE SHIPPER ;) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

BESOS, ESTO ES MIENTRAS SUBO LSO CAPITULOS QUE TENGO PENDIENTES DE EL HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO… BESOSS.

 **¨LA SORPRESA¨**

 **POV HERMIONE**

Maldito desgraciado, como era posible mas de un mes diciéndole que no se le olvidara mi cumpleaños, que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo y lo olvido, maldito hurón desabrido albino, debería de cortarlo. Ni se por que diablos estoy con el, todavía se digna a preguntarme esta mañana-¿por que te arreglas querida? Cumplimos meses- desgraciado cara de hipogrifo, aunque nadie me a felicitado en mi oficina y no me han llegado lechuza de mis disques amigos, ni de Ginny, es mas no me ha llegado la carta de LUNA! Mi querida amiga Luna ella nunca se olvida de mi cumpleaños, ah no ser… Me levante lentamente abrí la puerta, me fui caminando al comedor de la oficina, y vi a Lavender.

-Oh, Lavender que agradable coincidencia- no la verdad no- ¿como has estado?- me volteo a ver con cara de sorprendía, será por que nunca hablamos quien sabe.

-Hermione, muy bien gracias por preguntar- me sonrió con su sonrisa de niña tonta, aunque ya estemos en el ministerio sigue siendo la misma niña tonta mal caída de la escuela.

-Oye sabes que día es- pregunte con sutilidad- es que ando perdida jaja- la risa mas falsa Granger.

-Si no me equivoco- se quedo pensando- 19 de septiembre- sentí la cara ardiendo, malditos desgraciados todoooooooos, se han olvidado de mi maldito estúpido cumpleaños, los odio, a mis supuestos amigos, a mis compañeros de trabajo, pero al que odio mas es a mi querido y estúpido hurón que se supone que es mi prometido- Granger estas bien- la voz de Lavender me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Oh Lavender si estoy bien, me acorde que tengo que hacer algo- ella me sonrió y salió del comedor con su taza de te levitando detrás de ella.

Apenas salí y me fui corriendo al calendario que había en la oficina, quería confirmar que mis compañeros son unos tontos y si lo son el calendario decía 19 de septiembre cumpleaños de GRANGER en grande. MALDITOS TODOS.

-No necesito a nadie- dije para mi misma- no necesito a nadie para celebrar mi cumpleaños, me iré sola a celebrarlo a mi gusto, me daré mi auto regalo que para eso gano demasiado en el ministerio- dije decidida, me pare recta y comencé a caminar rumbo a mi escritorio, vi a Alice mi secretaria y le dije- Cancela todo Alice me largo- solo alcance a ver su cara de confusión y desaparecí- No necesito a nadie, ni a mis amigos, ni al estúpido de Malfoy- lo volví a repetir apenas aparecí donde tenia que estar.

 **POV DRACO**

Todo va perfecto, son las 11 de la mañana y mi hermosa prometida sigue creyendo que nadie se acuerda de su cumpleaños, subi los pies al escritorio- Soy un maldito genio- me dije -Por fin la voy a sorprender y va amar su regalo y me dara el mejor sexo de todos por que soy un MALDITO GENIO-.

-SEÑOR MALFOYYYYYY- escuche gritar alguien- SEÑOR MALFOY SE FUEEEEEEEEEE- un momento es Alice.

-OH NOOOO- por favor que no se haya ido, en eso entro corriendo Alice la secretaria de mi novia.

-SEÑOR , DISCULPE- se detuvo a tomar aire y continuo- SE FUE LA SEÑORITA GRANGER SE FUE ENOJADA, CREO QUE LA IDEA DE LA FIESTA Y QUE TODOS NOS OLVIDAMOS DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS, CREO QUE FUE TODO UN ERROR- me dijo con la cara pálida y nerviosa.

Se acuerdan que dije que soy un genio, bueno seria un genio si mi novia fuera alguien mas, pero se me olvida que mi novia es la bruja mas brillante de mi generación y una de las mas independientes que conozco y no necesita a nadie para hacer algo si se lo propone incluyendo celebrar su cumpleaños.

-Alice mándale una lechuza a sus amigos, necesito que me ayuden a buscarla, diles que comiencen ellos, ya me iré a las 4 los veo en el lugar de la fiesta para ver avances- tome mi saco, me metí a la red flu- Oh Granger te matare cuando te vea- dije antes de desaparecer.

 **POV HERMIONE**

Y aquí me tenían, caminando rumbo a mi pastelería favorita, a comprarme mi pastel favorito, para cantarme la canción de cumpleaños sola, por que creen TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SON CERCANAS A MI SE HAN OLVIDADO DE EL.

-Buenas tardes, se le ofrece algo señorita- la mujer que atiende me ve con una sonrisa le regreso la sonrisa.

-Si una rebanada de pastel de chocolate por favor- la señorita saca la rebanada me da el total y le pago, para salir del local-

-Soy una patética- digo para mi misma- no se por que hago esto- oh no otra vez esos pensamientos pensé que eso ya lo había superado, pero claro lo supere con ayuda de Malfoy, y ese cretino se no acuerda de mi cumpleaños. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre mis mejillas, y desaparecí al único lugar que me sentía segura y en paz.

 **POV DRACO**

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, ninguna noticia de Granger. Oh Merlin a donde fuiste mujer, por que no puedes aguantar que salgamos y yo te sorprenda por que te tienes que adelantar y hacer todo esto.

\- ERES UN AUROR HARRY, ES TU AMIGA PON A TODOS A BUSCARLAS- dije enojado, no era la preocupación de que se arruinara la fiesta, era pensar que nunca mas la volviera a ver y desapareciera de mi vida, que iba a ser sin ella. Yo se que soy un maldito orgulloso, que no se lo digo siempre pero la amo y sin ella no se vivir-

\- Draco, no te desesperes solo es un momento de enojo de ella no pasa nada, va a parecer- el cara rajada me miro con su mirada de compasión.

-Es cierto- me dice la pequeña comadreja- No se va esfumar de la nada, va a regresar.

\- Y si no regresa- dije- no la puedo perder, ustedes no lo entienden, LA AMO, es la única cosa que después de la guerra que me mantuvo cuerdo, es mi ancla, es lo que me ayudo a sentirme humano, me recuerda que soy bueno que yo no soy malo, ella es todo lo que tengo y si la pierdo, me muero- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, claro un Malfoy llorando, desde el primer momento que vi a Granger después de la guerra en el San Mungo, que lloro ella crea ese efecto en mi- Llorar- dije- Claro, llorar-

-Malfoy ¿que tienes?- Ginny y Potter me veían preocupados, solo volteo y les sonrió.

-Como no lo pensé antes, ya se donde esta Hermione- Tome mi saco y mi varita- El único lugar donde se siente segura cuando cree que esta sola en este mundo, preparen la fiesta ella estará aquí- y desaparecí dejándolos con la duda, pues solo yo conocía ese lugar, solo yo era el privilegiado de conocerlo.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar, cuando la vi en San Mungo, cuando comencé a llorar diciéndole todo, cuando ella me dijo lo de su depresión, cuando me tomo de la mano y aparecimos en ese parque en esa banca, en ese lago, nunca supe el nombre del lugar, solo pensaba en donde ella se siente feliz y llegaba. Fue ahí donde comenzó nuestra historia de amor, cuando nos ayudamos mutuamente.

Y ahí estaba, la mujer de mi vida sentada en su banca en nuestra banca- Por que lo hiciste- dije con tono suave- por que te fuiste.

Me volteo a ver con sus ojos cafés llenos de lagrimas- Pensé que nadie me amaba, regresaron, los pensamientos- le limpie las lagrimas y la abrace.

-TE AMAMOS, TODOS LO HACEMOS- me dedico una mirada, y una sonrisa fugaz- POR QUE NO TE PUEDES ESPERAR, TENIA UNA SOPRESA, NO TE HAGAS IDEAS YA HEMOS HABLADO DE ESO QUERIDA- se me quedo viendo con duda.

\- Sorpresa- dijo con duda- ¿que es?

\- Acompáñame y sabrás- nos tomamos de la mano y aparecimos en la fiesta.

 **POV HERMIONE**

\- SORPRESA- gritaron todos, en eso vino Ginny junto a Luna corriendo- Hermione- dijeron a unisón.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS- dijo la pelirroja- TE AMO AMIGA, POR FAVOR NO LO OLVIDES- me tomo entre sus brazos y me dio un beso en el cachete.

-NO CREAS QUE ME OLVIDE DE TU CUMPLEAÑOS, MALFOY ME OBLIGO- me dijo con inocencia Luna- TE AMO MIONE!

Y así fue toda la noche, Ron y Harry, la familia Weasley, mis futuros suegros, mis compañeros de trabajos, todos me pedían perdón y me felicitaban. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, y todo gracias a un hurón albino que organizo todo con amor. Llego la noche y todos se fueron solo quedamos el y yo.

-Gracias- dije tímida- perdón- baje la mirada- por todo, por desaparecer, tu sabes.

 **POV DRACO**

-No pidas perdón- la tome de la cara, la mire y dije- Promete que nunca me vas abandonar, me muero si no estas, eres todo para mi Granger no hagas esto nunca mas.

 **POV HERMIONE**

Lo mire- Jamás lo hare- lo tome de la mano, y lo bese entregue todo en este beso para que supiera que siempre estaré con el amándolo y nunca lo dejare ir

Y así fue, Draco y Hermione Malfoy se amaron para toda la vida a los 4 meses de lo ocurrido se casaron, Formaron su familia y vivieron felices por muchos años vieron crecer a sus hijos, a sus nietos y algunos bisnietos. Se amaron con tanta intensidad desde aquel día de primavera que se conocieron en San Mungo después de la guerra hasta el ultimo día de invierno cuando murieron casi a los 100 años, Hermione murió a las 10 am y su fiel amado Draco a las 10:01. No hay historia de amor con la de ellos dos. Durante ese tiempo juntos el no volvió a tener sus viejas pesadillas y la depresión de ella no regreso nunca mas.

Una historia de amor que comenzó en primavera y termino en invierno.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA, TODO FUE PARA EL CONCURSO DE DRAMIONE SHIPPER, ME GUSTA LA IDEA PARA UN FIC NO LO SE IGUAL PARA EL EPIOLGO DE UNO, ME GUSTARIA DESARROLLAR LA HISTORIA… PERO PRIMERO TERMINO EL DE HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO PARA PODER SEGUIR CON ESTE, SOLO HARE UN CAPITULO MUESTRA SI DEJAN MUCHOS COMENTARIOS Y VOTOS POSITVIOS, POR QUE SI ES ASI CON GUSTO LO HAGO!

POR FAVOR VOTEEEEEEN PARA QUE PUEDA GANAR!


End file.
